Say it again
by Jaylie's Ink
Summary: Recueil d'OS post-saison 7. Ma vision d'une dernière saison idéale. *SPOILERS SAISON 6 - Blue Bird*
1. The calm after the storm

Bonjour à tous !

Bon, de toute évidence je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de faire un recueil d'OS sur la "nouvelle vie" de Lisbon et Jane. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas original mais tant pis, j'avais l'idée en tête depuis le season final donc trop tard !  
Je voulais aussi faire une petite dédicace à tous les fans de Jane et Lisbon de ce site qui ont imaginé des centaines de façon où ils pourraient finir par se mettre ensemble, et maintenant ça y est, nous y sommes, quelle émotion :')  
Je ne suis pas là pour vous dire à quel point j'ai aimé Blue Bird, je risque de m'étaler beaucoup trop, donc en attendant (impatiemment) la saison 7 (tant attendue), voici ma vision des choses !

Ce premier OS est plus une petite introduction, il n'est pas très long, mais promis je posterais la suite assez vite ! Voilà tout simplement comment je veux les premières minutes de la saison 7 !

Bonne lecture et puis n'oubliez pas la petite review ( si, si, suffit d'aller en bas de la page ;) ).

The calm after the storm

* * *

Tout était si paisible. Tout était si silencieux. Même la brume chaude du soleil qui flottait à travers la pièce semblait incroyablement calme et sereine. Teresa se réveilla dans ce même état de bien être, la joue posée contre l'oreiller. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour se rappeler des événements de la veille. Jane lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Après toutes ces années. Et en plus, ce n'était pas un rêve puisqu'elle sentait son bras sur sa taille. Elle sentit son cœur se pincer de joie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se surprit à sourire. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu pour ce moment ?  
Elle l'entendit bouger légèrement derrière elle mais resta silencieuse. Puis, elle sentit la main de Jane venir se poser sur son ventre et le caresser du pouce. Oh Seigneur. Elle avait rarement connu de moments aussi heureux. Elle ferma les yeux et alla chercher la main de Jane avec la sienne pour la prendre délicatement, puis entendit Jane bouger à nouveau et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. Elle sourit et se mit sur le dos. Jane se recula et ils se regardèrent.

- - Bonjour, souffla Jane.

- - Bonjour.

Ils restèrent plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation de se réveiller ensemble. Puis Lisbon eut un petit rire gêné et posa sa main derrière la nuque de Jane pour amener son visage au sien et l'embrasser. Il répondit avec douceur, puis elle interrompit le baiser et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle jeta un œil au réveil. Il était 10h30. Ils étaient à Austin, chez Lisbon plus précisément, ayant pris un avion la veille dans l'après-midi. Lorsque Lisbon croisa le regard de Jane à nouveau, elle se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la fixer avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle s'aperçut également qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et ramena machinalement les draps sur sa poitrine.

- - Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant. Bon, on se lève ou quoi ?

Jane sembla enfin se réveiller.

- - Pourquoi on devrait se lever ? On est bien là. En plus, Abbott a dit qu'on avait notre matinée.

- - On se demande pourquoi… dit-elle en secouant la tête et en se mettant sur le bord du lit pour s'habiller. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Abbott avait tout fait pour que Jane et elle se mettent ensemble, mais d'une certaine manière, ça la gênait un peu.

Jane remarqua qu'elle rougissait en ramassant ses vêtements tombés malencontreusement à terre. Il eut un petit soupir, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de sortir du lit, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée d'aller travailler avec Lisbon qui était désormais sa _petite amie_ le rendait très joyeux. Alors qu'elle achevait d'enfiler son t-shirt, il se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça, posant son front à l'arrière de sa tête.

- - Teresa.

- - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- - Tu es merveilleuse. J'espère que… tu le sais.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- - Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça.

- - Je sais. Mais j'aime bien te le rappeler.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- - Allez, habilles-toi. Je vais aller faire du café.

- - Mmh, grommela-t-il.

- - Et du thé.

Il sourit et posa une main sur la joue de l'agent avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Lisbon sortit de la chambre. Jane se décida à enfiler sa chemise et tout en la boutonnant, il remarqua que ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui (Lisbon, pas la chemise) lui provoquait une nouvelle sensation désagréable. Il voulait être près d'elle. Il voulait pouvoir caresser ses cheveux, la voir sourire, l'embrasser tout le temps. Il se demanda en quel genre d'amoureux transit il l'avait transformé et une fois son pantalon enfilé ( ce qui n'avait pas été évident avec son plâtre), il descendit à la cuisine. Il la vit pester sur la bouilloire qui n'allait pas assez vite et sourit avant de la rejoindre. Quelque chose de nouveau commençait. Et ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.


	2. Service ( pas très ) rapide

Je vous avais dit que je me dépêcherai ^^

10 reviews sur un seul chapitre en quatre jours, vous êtes fous ! :D Je vous adore, franchement, je sais pas quoi dire ! MERCI !

Ensuite, je suis désolé pour les double tirets du chapitre précédent, j'ai pas trop compris leur système de mise en page...

J'avais oublié de vous préciser précédemment que les OS ne sont pas du tout liés entre eux ( comme dans "Since the first second" ). Il n'y a pas de fil rouge ni rien. Voilà :)

C'est tout, je vous laisse avec ce nouvel OS, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! A bientôt ;)

* * *

Service (pas très) rapide

Lisbon était nonchalamment allongée sur le divan, le visage tourné vers la télévision qu'elle n'écoutait même pas puisque la radio était allumée en même temps. Son ventre se mit à grouiller bruyamment et elle poussa un énième soupir.

- Service rapide, tu parles… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lents…

Jane sortit de la cuisine avec un petit rire et deux verres de vin en main.

- Petite affamée…

Lisbon leva le menton.

- Quoi ? Il est déjà 20h. Ils pourraient se dépêcher un peu. On ne commandera plus italien chez eux.

Jane vint s'installer près d'elle et elle se releva pour s'asseoir. Il lui tendit un des verres.

- Merci.

Elle but une gorgée et son ventre manifesta à nouveau sa faim.

- C'est pas vrai… gémit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane s'apprêta à faire une remarque pertinente lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Ah, quand même ! s'exclama Teresa en se levant d'un bond.

Elle alla ouvrir et Jane l'entendit râler après le livreur, distinguant les mots « non-mais-vous-avez-vu-l'heure-vous-ne-méritez-même-pas-de-pourboire » et la porte claquer. Elle déposa les boites en carton ainsi que son verre sur la table de la salle à manger et regarda Jane l'air de dire « Si tu te lèves pas tout de suite pour venir manger je te tue ». Jane rit à nouveau et vint s'asseoir à table. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour tout déballer et se mettre à dévorer les pâtes.

- Toujours pleine de délicatesse et de savoir-vivre… commenta Jane tout en attrapant une fourchette à son tour.

- La fcherme, répliqua-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Un moment passa où on entendit que les bruits de mastication, puis, après un moment, Lisbon s'arrêta de manger pour boire une gorgée de vin et dit :

- On devrait inviter Van Pelt et Rigsby un de ces jours.

Jane acquiesça et se souvint soudainement :

- Tu sais… Il y a quelques mois, peu avant que tu te mettes avant l'_agent Pike_, Rigsby m'a dit que lui et Van Pelt avaient toujours pensé qu'on finirait ensemble, toi et moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se sentit rougir malgré elle.

- Sérieusement ? Tu crois… Même au CBI… Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà eu des discussions sur… Ah. C'est bizarre. Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Oh, je… Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu. Et ensuite Cho a dit que c'était n'importe quoi.

- Il a sûrement raison, répondit Lisbon en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il jeta ensuite un œil à la boite de pâte de Lisbon.

- On mange depuis cinq minutes et tu as déjà fini. Ça fait presque peur.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est pas toi qui as fait une course-poursuite de quasi un quart d'heure aujourd'hui. Moi je n'y peux rien si tu passes ta journée sur ton divan. Etre flic, ça creuse je te signale.

- Touché.

La sonnerie de portable de Lisbon retentit. Elle décrocha et se leva en reculant, faisant soudain les gros yeux à Jane, anticipant ce qu'il allait faire.

- Lisbon, annonça-t-elle.

Jane se leva à son tour, les yeux rieurs. Il s'approcha tandis qu'elle faisait non de la tête. Il distingua la voix d'Abbot.

- Hum, bonsoir Monsieur.

Jane s'avança d'assez près pour l'attraper et elle essaya de se dégager tout en contrôlant sa voix.

- Ah oui, le rapport d'interrogatoire… Je l'ai rangé dans mon bureau, dans…

Elle poussa une exclamation. Il s'était mis à l'embrasser dans le cou, comme prévu, et ça lui rendait la tâche vraiment difficile.

- Pardon, oui, dans mon bureau, dans le tiroir du haut… Vous l'avez ?

Elle essaya de le repousser avec son bras libre mais Jane était mieux attaché qu'elle et continuait de la couvrir de baisers, ce qui la secouait de frissons de plaisir.

- Non, non, celui à droite… Attendez une – une seconde, Fisher ne vous l'avait pas rendu en – _stop !_ – en fin d'après-midi ? Quoi ? Oui, oui, ça va…

Jane se détacha légèrement de son épaule pour la regarder et elle lui envoya un regard assassin.

- Sinon, vous pouvez lui téléphoner, à elle, elle saura peut-être mieux vous…

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau de parler, coupée par une nouvelle exclamation étouffée. Jane avait passé ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui embrassait à nouveau le cou.

- Oui, je suis toujours là. A votre place je demanderai plutôt à Kim… Non, non, vous ne tombez pas mal. D'accord. Bonne - bonne soirée.

Elle s'empressa de raccrocher et d'envoyer valser le téléphone sur la table.

- Tu es _vraiment_ chiant quand tu fais ça, tu sais ? s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant reculer pour le regarder.

- Je sais, dit-il dans un rire.

Puis, tout à coup, Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as mis un CD, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux.

- Quoi ?

Il écouta plus attentivement et comprit alors. _More than words_ passait à la radio.

- Je te promets, c'est pas moi. Mais puisqu'on en parle…

Il sourit et attrapa sa main tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son autre épaule et ils entamèrent un slow. Elle se détendit peu à peu et ferma les yeux.

- Whow, ça fait quoi… 6 ou 7 ans… souffla Jane.

- Mmh, acquiesça Lisbon.

- C'est mieux maintenant, quand même.

- Tu sais te taire, de temps en temps ? sourit-elle.

- A vrai dire, j'ai quelques difficultés en la matière, mais demandé si gentiment…

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la chanson en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lisbon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que toutes les soirées de sa vie ressemblent à celle-là.


	3. Le retour de Marcus

Bonjour chers lecteurs vénérés !

Voici le troisième OS de cette série (je pense qu'il devrait y en avoir neuf). Je remercie immensément catlaur, florale, chou05, menthealys, Jane Doe51 et Tournesol pour leurs reviews adorable :)

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part bonne lecture et puis, laissez-moi votre avis en bas de la page siouplaît ^^

PS: Désolée pour le niveau de banalité des titres que je mets, je manque cruellement d'inspiration x)

* * *

Le retour de Marcus

Une semaine déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une semaine déjà que Jane avait emménagée chez Lisbon. Une semaine.

Et en cet après-midi de samedi, alors qu'ils ne travaillaient pas, on frappa à la porte. Teresa était occupée à faire le lit et entendit Jane crier :

- J'y vais !

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des pas monter à l'étage. Elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre à coucher et Jane apparut sur le seuil. Son visage exprimait un certain malaise.

- C'est pour toi.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif et passa devant lui pour sortir de la chambre. Elle sentit sa main frôler sa taille lors de son passage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis elle descendit de l'escalier et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Marcus à l'entrée.

- Marcus.

- Bonjour Teresa.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très claire lorsqu'elle lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur, disant qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir aller à Washington et qu'elle ne se marierait pas avec lui. Mais elle avait espéré qu'il comprenne l'intention principale. Elle lui fit signe de sortir et lui emboîta le pas avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Heu… Ecoutes, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas venu te récupérer, dit-il avec un léger sourire triste.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Je suis venu pour que tu m'expliques.

Elle le regarda à nouveau.

- Que je t'explique quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moment où tu m'as aimé ou bien c'était pour le rendre jaloux dès le début ?

Elle reçut sa phrase comme une gifle.

- Non, non, attends, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça s'est passé.

Elle le regarda. Il la fixait, en attendant plus. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, mit ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de sa relation avec Jane avec lui.

- Au début, je… Enfin, je t'ai vraiment apprécié, Marcus, je t'assure. Mais ce qui s'est passé après… Tu as eu l'offre de job, tout a été trop vite… Et je voyais bien… Jane, il… Et puis tu m'as demandé en mariage… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. C'est compliqué. Ca fait douze ans que je connais Jane et…

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. C'était lui la victime, dans l'histoire. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser se faire trop d'espoir, mais d'un autre côté elle aurait été prête à aller plus loin avec lui si Jane ne s'était pas déclaré avant, même si elle était infiniment heureuse qu'il l'ai fait… Oui, c'était _vraiment_ compliqué.

- Ecoutes… Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin entre nous. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que ça irait assez loin pour que Jane finisse par m'avouer ses sentiments. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Marcus, c'est juste que…

- Donc, tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Teresa ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait vraiment le rôle de la méchante, là.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'ai pas aimé, mais… Pas de la façon dont j'aime Jane. C'est vraiment différent, on a été amis pendant tellement longtemps. Et ça me faisait peur, et je me sentais rassurée avec toi. Mais au final… Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Elle releva les yeux et remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et qu'il tendait sa main pour caresser sa joue.

- J'aimerai bien comprendre, Teresa…

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et enleva sa main de sa joue.

- Marcus, c'est fini. Je suis désolée que ça se soit mal terminé mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Il la regarda d'un air un peu amer lorsque Jane surgit par la porte.

- Tout va bien ? lança-t-il.

Marcus tourna son regard vers lui et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de partir, agent Pike. Oh, et je ne vous ai même pas encore félicité pour votre promotion. Félicitation.

- Jane… soupira Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon, Teresa, intervint Pike. Je m'en vais. Prends bien soin de toi.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et il fit demi-tour tandis que Jane et Lisbon rentraient. Jane arborait un sourire fier et Lisbon le frappa au torse.

- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un demi-sourire elle aussi.

- Quoi ? Tu crois que lui il ne rigolait pas dans son coin avant ? répondit-il, amusé.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il n'est pas aussi mesquin que toi. Le pauvre, il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre sa défense ? Tu te rends compte qu'il t'a demandé en mariage après deux mois et trois semaines ? Ce mec est un malade.

- Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! s'écria-t-elle avec un petit rire. Et, attends une seconde… Tu as compté les jours ?

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air supérieur. Jane avait l'air pris au piège, tout à coup.

- Je disais ça approximativement, ma chère.

- C'est ça, oui.

Et elle sourit à nouveau. Même si ils continuaient à se chamailler et qu'il l'énervait comme avant, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'avion et à ses larmes, elle fondait à nouveau complètement. L'intéressé s'approcha alors d'elle, posa une main sur son avant-bras et l'autre sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Seigneur, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette sensation. Tandis que ce sentiment de bien-être indescriptible se propageait dans tout son corps, elle décroisa ses bras pour les passer autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Elle recula jusqu'à se heurter au dos du divan et sentit la main de Jane quitter son bras pour aller se glisser sous son t-shirt. Elle devina ensuite son sourire triomphant dans leur baiser et l'interrompit tout à coup.

- Ça ne se fait pas d'être heureux du malheur des autres.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu en es encore à penser à Pike ?

- Jaloux ?

- J'embrasse mieux que lui, hein ?

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça. L'arrogance, ça se soigne.

- Ouch, je suis blessé, là.

Elle laissa échapper un rire. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Il embrassait mieux.


	4. Trois petits mots

Bon, il fallait bien que ça arrive, la ponctualité n'est apparemment pas ma première qualité...

Je m'excuse donc de ce temps d'attente ( moi qui avais dit que j'irai vite...). Et comme celui-ci est assez court, je vais en poster un autre juste après.

Un graaand merci à chou05, Katkitten4, emmakooples, Jane Doe51, CL 13 et Sssssy pour leurs reviews très appréciées ! :)

Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce troisième OS !

* * *

Trois petits mots

« Je ressens la même chose »  
« Moi aussi, Jane »  
« C'est réciproque »

Jane commençait à se demander s'il entendrait jamais Lisbon lui dire « Je t'aime ». Bien-sûr, il savait que c'était le cas, clairement : le fait que Lisbon l'aime était irréfutable. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit les trois petits mots, malgré toutes les tentatives de Jane pour les lui faire échapper. Il lui arrivait même de croire qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais non, cette pensée était absurde. Elle ne garderait pas ces mots-là pour elle, volontairement elle ne s'en était pas aperçue, voilà tout. A moins… A moins qu'elle ne soit pas encore totalement sûre qu'entre elle et lui, c'était définitif… Non. Encore une pensée absurde. Jane faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait chaque jouer pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et elle, si elle n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments, elle ne serait pas descendue de cet avion. Jane donnait peut-être trop d'ampleur à cette histoire.  
Elle finirait par lui dire.

18h, Lisbon était en train de laver une salade dans l'évier. Jane et elle se partageaient équitablement les tâches ménagères. Généralement, c'était lui qui s'occupait des repas car Lisbon avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire réchauffer des boites de conserve. Enfin, laver une salade, c'était quand même dans ses cordes.

Les mains plongées dans l'eau froide, elle entendit Jane arriver auprès d'elle et sentit son menton se poser sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lâcha :

- Je t'aime.

Lisbon sourit.

- Mais moi aussi.

Elle sentit le menton de Jane quitter son épaule. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés sur la salade.

- Toi aussi quoi, Teresa ?

Lisbon secoua légèrement la tête. Jane exagérait souvent et faisait le grand romantique. Comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait… Elle tourna son visage vers lui en disant :

- Et bien moi aussi je…

Elle croisa soudain le regard de Jane et s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il la fixait comme s'il voulait graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Pourquoi ? Elle allait simplement lui dire… qu'elle l'aimait.

Lisbon sortit ses mains de l'eau et se tourna complètement vers lui.

Oh, Seigneur.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit « Je t'aime ».

Non, elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Elle se sentit soudain affreusement coupable devant l'expression qu'il affichait.

- Oh, Jane… Je t'aime.

Cela faisait 17 ans que Jane n'avait pas entendu ces mots. Il fut en quelque sorte submergé par l'émotion et la prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle voie ses yeux s'embuer. Lisbon appuya ses mains dans son dos, faisant tomber des gouttes d'eau froide sur sa chemise. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte…

- C'est pas grave.

Il sourit en clignant des yeux rapidement pour chasser ses larmes. Il allait avoir l'air idiot si elle le voyait pleurer. Une fois apaisé, il se sépara d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je voulais que tu sois la première à me le dire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de l'expliquer pour que Lisbon comprenne « la première depuis Angela ». Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien-sûr que je t'aime. Tu le savais… ?

Il hocha la tête et fit glisser ses doigts sous son menton, avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il sentit le goût de ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui l'avaient réprimandé par des brimades de patron, soutenu par des paroles de collègue, apaisé par des phrases d'amie, intrigué par des silences inaccessibles et finalement aimé par trois petits mots à la saveur d'une promesse.


	5. Torticoli

Torticolli

Il était déjà dix heures du soir lorsque Jane et Lisbon passèrent la porte de leur appartement. Jane faisait la grimace et Lisbon étouffa un bâillement.

- Bon Dieu, heureusement que cette affaire est finie, soupira-t-elle.

- Grâce à moi.

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré tout en enlevant sa veste.

- Oui, oui, bien-sûr, comme d'habitude.

Jane sourit et alla lui aussi accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et grimaça à nouveau.

- Argh. Tu aurais pu me réveiller, quand même, tu savais bien que ça allait me faire mal si je m'endormais dans cette position.

- Attends, je me porte volontaire pour conduire alors que je suis crevée et monsieur se plaint encore ?

- Tu es sans pitié.

Il porta sa main à son cou pour essayer de se masser.

- Je vais me laver en premier, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Cette femme se fiche totalement de mon état actuel, gémit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

- Tout juste ! cria-t-elle de la salle de bain.

Par réflexe, Jane secoua la tête de gauche à droite mais arrêta bien vite lorsque la douleur se multiplia. Lisbon eut vite finit de prendre sa douche et ce fut au tour de Jane. Quand il en sortit, Lisbon était sur le divan et avait préparé du thé. Jane vint s'asseoir près d'elle et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Tu pourrais dire merci, dit-elle d'un air vexé.

- Non, tu fais ça juste pour te racheter.

- Tu es insupportable.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme si il était parfaitement innocent et Lisbon rit légèrement.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non, ça va.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et vint se placer derrière lui. Il la sentit descendre un peu le col de son peignoir et poser ses mains sur sa nuque.

- Tu es tout crispé. Avoue-le, tu as toujours mal.

- Je n'avouerai rien du tout, répliqua-t-il dans un autre sourire.

Il but à nouveau une gorgée et sentit tout à coup les mains de Lisbon se mouvoir pour le masser. Il ne s'attendait pas à la sensation que lui procura ce geste et posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle ne manquerait jamais de l'étonner. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes et il sentit ses muscles se décontracter. Il ne bougeait plus, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'arrête. Ses doigts passaient de sa nuque à ses épaules à ses omoplates et il décida de lui faciliter la tâche en retirant son peignoir, se retrouvant en short. Elle laissa alors ses mains courir librement le long de son dos. Puis, après quelques minutes, elle alla les poser délicatement sur ses avant-bras pour les caresser de bas en haut. Il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque.

- Ça va mieux ? murmura-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu répondre mais il n'en avait pas la force tant il se sentait détendu, il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber de fatigue dans la seconde. Il se contenta d'aller chercher la main de Teresa avec la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle bougea derrière lui et s'extirpa du divan. La seule chose que lui pouvait faire était de s'y allonger. Il capta l'odeur du thé et la sensation d'une couverture sur son corps, puis s'endormit.

Devant lui, Teresa était accroupie, souriant d'un air attendri. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles blondes et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se lever pour aller dormir. Bien-sûr qu'elle savait qu'il allait avoir mal dans cette position…


	6. The Sparkles in the Sky

Me voilà en cette fin d'après-midi pour l'OS suivant de cette série !

Je tiens à remercier **chou05**, **Jane Doe51**, **Florale** et **Katkitten4** pour leurs reviews sur "Trois petits mots" et "Torticolli" !

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

The Sparkles in the Sky

Les doigts de Jane tapotaient le volant de son Airstream avec impatience. Mais pas moyen. Ça ne bougeait pas. Ils avançaient à du trois kilomètres/heure. Un énorme bouchon sur l'autoroute à cause d'un accident. Lisbon avait le regard tourné vers la vitre. Jane lui jeta un œil.

- Il est 20h45. Faut qu'on appelle Abbot.

Elle acquiesça. Leur supérieur leur avait demandé de faire un interrogatoire à 80 kilomètres d'Austin il y a une heure et demi de cela. Mais à cette allure, ils arriveraient à minuit. Lisbon saisit son portable dans sa poche et l'appela.

- Allô ? C'est Lisbon. Oui. Nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivés, non, et la file est toujours aussi longue. D'accord. Oui, bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha.

- Alors ? s'enquit Jane.

- Il nous dit de quitter l'autoroute et de faire demi-tour. On s'occupera de l'interrogatoire demain.

Jane hocha la tête.

- Oui, si on trouve une sortie avant demain…

- Il y en a une là-bas. On y sera dans dix minutes.

- Et après ?

- On retourne !

- Mmh.

- Quoi ?

On entendit alors un grondement. Lisbon regarda à nouveau par la vitre.

- Le ciel se couvre. Il va y avoir de l'orage…

- Faire un si long chemin de nuit avec un orage ? gémit Jane.

- Si tu n'es pas content, je prends le volant.

- Non, ça va, fit-il avec un sourire. Mais j'ai une autre alternative.

Lisbon le regarda avec des yeux suspicieux.

- J'ai déjà peur…

- Mais non, mais non. On pourrait s'arrêter à un endroit et dormir ici. Et on reprendra la route demain à tête reposée.

- Ça ne nous prendra pas plus d'une heure de rentrer, Jane.

Il y eut un craquement dans le ciel et de la pluie se mit à tomber en trombes.

- Allez, s'il-te-plaît…

Elle soupira.

- Il n'y a rien à manger dans ton truc, Jane, et tu as vu la taille du lit ? En plus, je n'ai rien à me mettre pour dormir.

- Bien-sûr que si i manger ! s'exclama Jane d'un air outré. Tu crois que je n'avais pas tout prévu au cas où on se retrouverait dans une situation de ce genre ? Et tu n'auras qu'à mettre un de mes t-shirt pour dormir. Quant au lit… On se serrera, déclara-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire en coin.

Elle sourit en détournant le regard. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se tourna vers lui.

- D'accord.

- C'est vrai !?

Jane était agréablement surpris qu'elle accepte aussi facilement.

- Oui. Maintenant, ne me fais pas changer d'avis.

- Bien, madame, dit Jane en s'engageant dans la sortie.

Il accéléra soudain, en ayant vraiment marre de rouler à la vitesse d'une tortue.

- Eh ! C'est comme ça tu m'empêches de changer d'avis ? s'exclama Lisbon.

- Ah, oui, désolé.

Il ralentit. Ils se trouvaient maintenant sur une petite route un peu isolée et campagnarde. Jane ne tarda pas à trouver un coin dans l'herbe et s'y arrêta. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dehors. Jane coupa le moteur, Lisbon s'étira et ils s'extirpèrent tous les deux des sièges à l'avant. Jane entreprit d'allumer la lumière et de fermer les volets et les rideaux tandis que Lisbon reprenait son portable.

- Allô, Abbot ? C'est Lisbon. Finalement, Jane et moi on va… heu… passer la nuit dans l'Airstream. On pourra aller chez les Wagner directement demain matin. Oui ! Très bien. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et regarda Jane.

- Va te doucher en premier, je vais voir ce qu'il y a de comestible dans ton truc.

- Je te prierai de ne pas appeler mon palace ambulant « truc », répliqua Jane.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jane prit ses affaires de nuit dans une armoire et alla dans la pièce au fond de l'Airstream. Une fois seule, Lisbon alla regarder dans le frigo. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Jane. Au final, elle sortit deux sandwiches tout fait, une bouteille d'eau, deux verres et alla les poser sur la table. Le résultat était un peu pitoyable, mais bon… Pas le choix. Elle jeta ensuite un œil vers la petite armoire, se demandant si elle pouvait fouiller dedans pour se trouver un t-shirt. Oh, et puis, Jane lui, il ne se gênerait pas, si ? Elle alla donc à la recherche d'un pyjama de fortune et prit le plus grand t-shirt qu'elle trouva. Ensuite, elle trouva une petite radio dans un coin, qu'elle alluma pour combler le silence.  
Jane sortit de la minuscule salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard. Lisbon alla se laver à son tour. Elle était toujours en train de tirer sur le t-shirt pour qu'il descende plus bas à son retour et Jane rit.

- Dis, ça va, ça t'arrive presque aux genoux !

- C'est facile pour toi…

Elle abandonna et vint s'installer en face de lui pour manger. Jane l'observait discrètement. Il était vraiment content qu'elle ait accepté. C'était comme une petite aventure. Tous seuls, loin des habitations, sous l'orage et dans la nuit… Alors qu'il divaguait sur ces pensées avec un sourire amusé, Lisbon releva soudain les yeux vers lui.

- Jane. Promets-moi que… On ne va… On ne…

Elle fit non de la tête en bredouillant, n'arrivant pas à exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais Jane restait Jane, et il comprit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui prit la main.

- Je te le promets, Teresa. On ne se quitte plus. On restera toujours ensemble.

Lisbon le regarda un long moment, intensément, et il soutint son regard. Puis elle hocha la tête et se remit à manger. Jane lâcha sa main. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de l'entendre. D'être sûre qu'entre eux, maintenant, c'était pour de bon. Après tout, il était partit deux fois, et il s'en voulait toujours un peu à ce propos. Il se demanda quelles étaient les pensées de Lisbon en ce moment. Ils finirent de manger en silence et débarrassèrent la table.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Il n'y a aucune occupation ici, lança Lisbon en allant s'asseoir sur le divan.

Jane était en train de se laver les mains.

- Mais s'il y a des occupations… Heu… Des livres… des sudokus…

Lisbon se mit à rire.

- Oh oui, bien-sûr, on va faire des sudokus ensemble, ça va être tellement amusant…

Jane fit la moue, se ressuya les mains et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Sinon on peut parler.

Elle le regarda et s'autorisa à venir se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, respira l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux.

- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas.

Lisbon sourit.

- Ou alors on peut se taire, proposa-t-elle.

- On peut faire ça.

Ils restèrent donc un long moment en silence. Jane embrassa la tempe de Lisbon. Elle lui prit la main et la caressa de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux. Il frôla de ses doigts cet endroit si particulier auquel elle était sensible, juste en-dessous de son genou, et il sentit les frissons la parcourir et sa main se crisper une seconde sur la sienne. Même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce genre de moment n'arrivait pas très souvent. Ils aimaient bien les faire rare pour qu'ils deviennent plus précieux. Etre simplement eux deux, Patrick et Teresa, seuls, et bien. Il soupira de bien-être et elle étouffa un bâillement.

- Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire ce serait d'aller se coucher, murmura-t-elle.

- Mmh, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et se détacha de lui à regret pour se lever. Il en fit de même et ils eurent la même pensée en se regardant. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent naturellement dans un baiser tendre et calme. Lisbon posa ses mains sur les épaules de Jane, il plaça les sienne autour de sa taille. Puis l'étreinte devint plus passionnée, plus fougueuse. Lisbon sentit soudainement tous ses sens se réveiller tout à coup. Le baiser se prolongea, elle tira sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur le col de Jane. Il passa une main sur le bas de son dos, l'autre alla à la rencontre de ses cheveux. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête, son souffle se saccader. Jane resserra sur emprise sur elle. C'était dans ces moments-là que tout disparaissait, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Il pouvait percevoir chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses réaction, et il la désirait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver la porte de la micro chambre et à y entrer.

Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une occupation.


	7. Lovers but still colleagues

Bonsoir mesdemoiselles messieurs !

Voici encore un OS sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Il pourrait faire office de suite à "The calm after the storm" bien que ce ne soit pas le but originel.

Je remercie de tout mon petit coeur Katkitten4, Jane Doe51, Florale et Menthealys pour leurs reviews super gentilles, vraiment merci beaucoup !

Je vous avoue avoir quelques doutes sur ce texte, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

L'ascenseur du FBI s'ouvrit sur Jane et Lisbon. C'était leur premier jour de travail depuis LEsoir. Sans surprise, c'était Jane le plus détendu des deux. Lisbon appréhendait les regards qui allaient se poser sur eux : Teresa Lisbon, qui n'hésitait jamais à montrer combien Jane l'énervait, était maintenant en couple avec lui. Oh, ça aurait été pire s'ils étaient toujours au CBI. Elle pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer les regards braqués sur eux et les bruits de couloir. Brr. Le cauchemar.

Ils entrèrent dans les locaux côtes à côtes. Wylie, Fischer, Cho, ils étaient déjà tous là, et bien-sûr, ils étaient déjà tous au courant. Comme Lisbon l'avait prévu, les agents essayaient de cacher leurs regards curieux, sauf Cho dont le visage était aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée. Lisbon et Jane les saluèrent le plus naturellement possible. Pitié, qu'ils ne fassent aucun commentaire, pitié.

Abbott surgit de son bureau avec les documents de la nouvelle affaire en main. Il salua l'équipe et lança un regard complice à Jane et Lisbon.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'agent Lisbon a annulé son transfert à Washington, dit-il formellement bien que ça soit tout à fait inutile. Il ajouta qu'il était heureux que Lisbon reste parmi eux.

- Merci, répondit-elle poliment avec un sourire un peu gêné. A côté d'elle, Jane avait un sourire rayonnant.

Abbott leur fit une rapide présentation de la victime et des circonstances de la mort avant de les inviter tous à se rendre sur la scène de crime.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu en question une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. La victime, une jeune femme, était au sol, allongée à la lisière d'une forêt, à côté d'une rivière. Les agents étaient regroupés autour du corps et la police locale ainsi que les scientifiques faisaient leur boulot un peu plus loin. Lisbon n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à Jane, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment, il fasse quelque chose de déplacé envers elle. Et elle voyait bien qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter : il était agité et très souriant, trop souriant. Et puis, lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des petits regards.

Lisbon se surprit à penser que c'était peut-être tout simplement du bonheur.

- Jane, une théorie ?

Lisbon reprit ses esprits en entendant Fischer et essaya de se focaliser sur l'affaire.

- Cette jeune femme était en couple mais s'apprêtait à le quitter.

Jane se déplaça pour observer le cadavre sous un autre angle et passa devant Lisbon. A sa surprise, et aussi, admettons-le, à sa déception, il ne fit aucun geste envers elle. Depuis quand Jane était-il plus professionnel qu'elle ?

- Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et travaillait trop pour un salaire scandaleux. Son futur ex petit ami n'était pas assez disponible pour elle. Elle aimait particulièrement les bijoux à fleurs et les citronnades. Et elle avait une passion assez étrange pour, hum… Les casseroles en fonte.

Lisbon se rendit soudainement compte que si elle était nerveuse, c'est parce-qu'_elle voulait_ que Jane fasse quelque chose. Elle avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel, de rougir ou de le réprimander parce-qu'il n'était pas professionnel. Elle avait envie de devoir se retenir de sourire devant tout le monde. Parce-qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé que ça serait comme ça, d'être en couple avec Patrick Jane. C'était un sentiment bizarre, mais comme elle ne pouvait pas combler cette envie par elle-même, elle vérifia que ses collègues étaient occupés avec l'enquête et elle dirigea son regard vers le consultant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés assez longtemps pour que Lisbon soit satisfaite. Elle lui adressa un imperceptible sourire avant de détourner le regard.

Il était maintenant temps de quitter la scène de crime. Abbott donna ses directives.

- Cho et Jane, vous allez interroger les parents de Mayer. Lisbon et Fischer, vous irez voir son petit ami. Wylie, vous allez retourner au bureau et faire quelques recherches sur ses fiches de paye.

Comme c'était curieux. Avant, Abbott avait l'habitude de mettre tout le temps Lisbon avec Jane et là, comme par hasard…

A l'entente de cette mise en équipe, Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent à nouveau instinctivement. Jane fit une petite moue mais il était aussi amusé. Lisbon leva très légèrement les yeux au ciel, comme si il en faisait des tonnes, alors qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Pas que ça l'ennuyait d'être séparée de Jane pendant quelques heures, mais en réalité, c'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté et Jane se retrouva dans la voiture avec Cho. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'asiatique prenne (pour une fois) l'initiative de parler.

- J'avais rien vu arriver, déclara-t-il de son habituelle voix neutre.

- Tu me déçois, Cho, répondit Jane du tac au tac.

- Je croyais que tu tapais sur les nerfs de Lisbon.

- C'est très certainement toujours le cas, dit le consultant avec un sourire.

Cho lui jeta un regard avant de le reporter sur la route, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

- Tu sais, j'ai conscience d'avoir de la chance, reprit Jane.

Cho hocha la tête.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Jane eut un moment de réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Oui, je pense, mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que Pike arrive. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas…

- Vivre sans elle, compléta Cho à la surprise de Jane.

- C'est à peu près ça, admit-il.

Cho se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Mais tu es sûr que tu ne lui pas dit que tu l'aimais pour la retenir plutôt que parce-que tu as de vrais sentiments pour elle ?

Jane le regarda avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- Non, je… non. J'en suis sûr. J'ai de vrais sentiments pour elle, Cho, je t'assure.

L'agent hocha la tête à nouveau et ils arrivèrent à destination.

Tout le monde était de retour au FBI à midi et ils pouvaient s'accorder une pause. Quand Jane se retrouva seul avec Lisbon dans la cuisine, il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. Il frôla son bras de sa main, lui faisant implicitement la demande de le suivre. Lisbon savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais sur le moment, elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il l'entraîna dans un coin désert du FBI et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser ardemment. Elle lui répondit d'abord avec autant de ferveur mais finit par le repousser gentiment en posant ses mains sur son torse.

- Jane, on est au FBI, souffla-t-elle.

L'argument ne sembla pas le convaincre car il captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le stopper, Lisbon était et devait rester la plus raisonnable. Quand les lèvres de Jane quittèrent les siennes pour se balader dans son cou, Lisbon en profita pour faire une nouvelle tentative.

- Jane…

En le disant, elle s'aperçut que ça ressemblait plus à un encouragement qu'à autre chose, alors elle refit un essai.

- Jane !

Ç'eut l'effet escompté. Jane se détacha d'elle pour la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a, on ne peut pas s'embrasser ici.

Jane pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle disait n'importe quoi.

- C'est vrai, on ne va pas commencer, n'importe qui pourrait arriver et nous surprendre, tu imagines si c'était Abbott ?

- Si c'était Abbott il prendrait des pop-corn, Teresa.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule en rougissant.

- Peu importe, je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à te contrôler.

- Tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler, répliqua-t-il.

Lisbon prit un air offusqué.

- Pardon ? J'ai pourtant eut comme l'impression que c'était toi qui venait de te jeter sur moi.

Jane rapprocha son visage du sien et la fixa intensément.

- Je trouve que tu n'es pas très résistante pour quelqu'un qui veut absolument suivre le règlement à la lettre.

Lisbon perdit ses moyens face à ce regard de Jane.

- Arrête de me torturer, gémit-elle.

Jane sourit et passa sa main dans son dos. Il perçu les frissons qui lui parcoururent l'échine.

- Allez, souffla Lisbon, espérant qu'il comprenne le « Laisse-moi et partons d'ici » sous-entendu.

Jane finit par obéir et se recula au soulagement/regret de Lisbon.

- Vas-y en premier, dit-elle en se reprenant. Je viendrai dans deux minutes.

- Tu es parano, fit Jane en riant mais en y allant tout de même.

Si elle voulait suivre le règlement, elle allait avoir du mal.


	8. Tourner la page

Bonsoir à tous !

En tout premier, je dis MERCI aux revieweurs de l'OS précédent ainsi que ceux de "What I'm afraid of" : **Katkitten4, Jane Doe51, menthealys, Florale, Calypsoh et Chou05** ! Vous êtes des a-mours. Mais vraiment.

Ensuite, j'avais dit qu'il y aurait neuf OS dans cette série, mais finalement il n'y en aura que huit. Pour cause, l'avant-dernière idée m'a tellement inspirée que je pense en faire une petite fanfiction. Voilà ^^

Je tenais à mettre cet OS en dernier car, bien que ce soit une idée classique, je trouve que ça reste symbolique. (Ça rime héhé). Alors si il y parmis vous des gens qui ont pour habitude de lire sans reviewer, puisque cet OS est le dernier, ça peut être le bon moment pour laisser éventuellement un petit message ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tourner la page

Nous étions un mardi matin. Jane et Lisbon étaient déjà réveillés et au lieu de se lever, ils attendaient que la sonnerie se fasse entendre. Ils étaient tous les deux assis, appuyés contre le dos du lit. Lisbon avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et Jane jouait distraitement avec un Rubix cube, tout en la regardant.

- Mais elle attendu la fin de la cérémonie pour me la donner. J'étais un peu déçue, moi ce que je voulais pour ma petite communion, c'était un trampoline.

Jane lâcha un petit rire et Lisbon sourit en lui jetant un œil.

- Et donc elle me l'a passé autour du cou sans écouter mes protestations.

Lisbon effleura la croix qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

- Je l'ai enlevé le soir-même. Mais faut pas croire, j'en prenais soin. Je ne le portais que pour les grandes occasions. C'est… à partir de l'accident que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de l'enlever.

Jane la regarda avec compassion. Au fond, elle avait vécu la même douleur que lui. Pour le rassurer, Lisbon lui sourit.

- Voilà, tu sais tout !

- C'est gentil de me l'avoir dit.

La sonnerie du réveil retentit soudain et Jane présenta le Rubix cube à Lisbon. Bien-sûr, les six faces étaient toutes de la bonne couleur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser acheter ça, déclara-t-elle en se défaisant des draps.

- C'est la 14ème fois ! Avoue que c'est impressionant.

- Allez, on y va.

Elle s'était levée et s'apprêtait à retirer son « pyjama ». Jane envoya le Rubix cube valser sur le lit, glissa de l'autre côté et la rejoignit. Il enlaça sa taille de ses bras, elle eut un petit rire et ils s'embrassèrent. Les mains de Jane remontèrent les bras de Teresa et leurs mains se rencontrèrent.  
Brusquement, Lisbon sentit l'anneau de Jane qui était toujours à son annuaire. Elle interrompit soudain le baiser et de détacha de lui.

- On va être en retard.

Jane sourit d'abord, pensant qu'elle faisait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Jane sur un ton sérieux.

- Si, ça va, c'est juste qu'on a été en retard ces trois derniers jours et je n'ai pas – très – envie – que ça se reproduise, dit-elle en s'efforçant d'enfiler son jean.

Jane n'eut aucun mal à deviner que ce n'était pas la pure vérité, cependant il décida d'attendre un meilleur moment pour en parler.

Lisbon fut distante avec Jane toute la journée.  
Elle n'aimait pas être comme ça mais elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Evidemment, elle aimait Jane profondément et elle savait très bien que c'était réciproque. Mais toucher l'alliance de Jane ce matin lui avait provoqué comme un choc. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais cette fois elle s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Elle débattait donc intérieurement avec elle-même pour savoir si elle devait en parler avec Jane ou pas. Elle parvint rapidement à la conclusion que non. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de retirer l'alliance qui le reliait à son épouse défunte. Elle n'en serait jamais capable. Il fallait que Jane le fasse par lui-même, car sinon elle se demanderait toute sa vie s'il l'avait fait par envie de tourner la page ou par obligation. Elle l'avait toujours accepté comme il était. Elle l'avait accepté avec son passé. Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait en entamant une relation avec lui. Elle savait également qu'elle n'était pas le seul amour de sa vie. Même si Lisbon aurait bien aimé que Jane retire son alliance pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à avancer vraiment, elle pouvait aussi comprendre qu'il ait du mal à le faire. Donc elle décida de se taire. Elle avait toujours su se montrer patiente.

La journée prit fin et ils rentrèrent du FBI ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Ils discutèrent un peu de l'affaire en cours mais Jane n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards inquiets à Lisbon, auxquelles elle ne répondait pas. Ils dînèrent et allèrent se doucher. Jane choisit d'aller parler à Lisbon lorsque celle-ci était debout face à la fenêtre, pensive, une tasse fumante à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle calmement et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle frémit à ce contact. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Teresa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Jane.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Rien. Il n'y a rien, Jane.

- Je pensais que tu savais que je lisais en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Et bien tu te trompes. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Jane fit un geste pour qu'elle se retourne. Elle soupira et posa la tasse sur le rebord de fenêtre avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras. Il la regarda intensément et elle soutient son regard.

- S'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il. Parle-moi.

- Jane… protesta-t-elle.

- Teresa, la base d'une relation c'est la communication. Si tu as un problème, dis-le-moi. Et si c'est à cause de moi, dis-le-moi encore plus.

Elle détourna le regard et fit non de la tête.

- Non, je… Ecoutes. Tu… je ne peux pas… te dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, encore plus inquiet.

- Parce-que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, et… ça t'appartient. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je saches… ! s'impatienta Jane.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Je vais me coucher.

Elle se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant Jane pantois. Puis elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard, perdu. Teresa se détourna et s'en alla. Une fois seul, Jane soupira à son tour et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il alla prendre la tasse inachevée de Lisbon et verser le reste dans l'évier. La situation lui échappait. Que s'était-t-il diable passé pour que Lisbon se mette dans cet état ? Pourtant, tout lui avait paru normal depuis le début de la journée. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?  
Il alla se mettre au lit à son tour, ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller Teresa. Il s'assit dans le lit et la regarda. Il était comme frappé par sa beauté à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dormir. Il passa un doigt le long de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? chuchota-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se coucha ensuite sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Ça lui en était vraiment d'avoir un problème avec Lisbon. Il fit donc ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : trouver la solution. Il se repassa la scène de ce matin en mémoire. Elle s'était levée, il l'avait rejoint… Elle riait quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, donc jusque-là pas de problème… Il l'avait embrassé, mais il n'avait rien dit… Il n'avait rien dit avant ça. Alors pourquoi ? Après, que s'était-il passé ? Il avait prit ses mains… Et juste après ça elle s'était détachée. Il avait pris ses mains. C'était tout. Ses mains. Machinalement, Jane joignit ses doigts ensemble et son cœur s'arrêta un instant quand il toucha – littéralement – le problème. L'_alliance. _Bon sang. Il secoua la tête en se traitant mentalement de crétin. Il fit tourner l'alliance autour de son annuaire. _« Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Ça t'appartient » _Ça tombait sous le sens. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Jane leva la main et aperçu l'éclat de l'anneau dans le noir. Cet anneau qui représentait son amour et sa fidélité envers Angela. Mais maintenant, elle était morte. Elle était partie, cette partie de sa vie était finie. La femme qui dormait à côté de lui, c'était elle son avenir. Jane se décida et retira délicatement l'alliance avec sa main droite. Il se surprit à sourire et ne se sentit pas honteux pour cela. Il l'avait fait. Il garda l'alliance entre ses doigts un moment, ferma les yeux et déposa dessus un léger baiser, puis il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et ouvrit le tiroir avant de la poser à l'intérieur. Puis il se recoucha. Il ne la remettrait plus, c'était définitif. Il passa une main autour de la taille de Teresa, comme chaque nuit, mais cette fois il attrapa la main de cette dernière et mêlèrent leurs doigts. Il voulait qu'elle le sache dès son réveil. Il était entièrement sien.


End file.
